Zero/Relationships
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} The Gods Sword Master At first Zero simply did everything that Roy Han asked but after collecting data from the real world and seeing human beings true nature she changed forever.Episode 108 She despises Roy Han for overlapping the real world with Lucid Adventure and thinks he is extremely arrogant.Episode 90 She has been planning to kill him ever since. After transferring all of her powers to Sword Master, she tried to kill him with swords she made based on data from the real world but she was swiftly defeated by the almighty being. This was revealed to be a decoy as she wanted to get close enough to him to spread a curse through his body that will end Lucid Adventure. Although Sword Master managed to stop the curse by cutting off his own hand, Zero achieved her aim as Sword Master no longer completely controlled Lucid Adventure and was slowly dying from the curse in the real world. Zero is still trying to develop weapons that is capable of killing him and is using the hand he cut off to test her weapons. God of Combat Although the exact nature of their relationship has not been revealed, it seems they are not on good terms. He informed his Father that Zero wanted to kill him and also is aware that Zero was behind Rigos attack on him.Episode 41 God of Combat is also aware that Zero and God of Blessing were in contacts with each other.Episode 109 God of Blessings Zero talked God of Blessings into helping Giga. She is using his desire to be the next God to achieve her own goals. It is unclear if he knows about this. God of Death It appears that Zero and God of Death are working together as Team The Ultimate Healer were using Nightmare and also were backed by God of Death during the PvP.Episode 135Episode 147 Team The Ultimate Healer Giga Zero is using Giga's desire to control Lucid Adventure to manipulate them as a hole. She convinced God of Blessings to work with Giga and she most likely created Nathan Han's Dagger. Sam Han Zero first met Sam Han during his character's creation many years ago. She saw that he desired to replace his father and gave him the personal attribute, Oedipus, to enable him to kill him in Lucid Adventure.Episode 104 Over many weeks, she sent him substances that did not exist in the real world through the Lucid Adventure App. Zero is using his desire for power to manipulate him into doing her bidding. She is pretending to be 'controlled' by him while in fact she is the one controlling him. Others Hardcore Leveling Warrior Zero is responsible for HCLW reset at the start of the series.Episode 1 She saw Hardcore Leveling Warrior as a big threat to her plans to destroy Lucid Adventure. He was one of the biggest oppositions during The Very First War when he helped suppress the Guild Nightmare.Episode 3Episode 43 After becoming the #1 Ranker, HCLW was on the cusp of reaching an even higher realm which would have made him an even bigger threat to her plans so she depowered him.Episode 92 She told him that he would go crazy trying to find him. She believes that HCLW like most humans, does not belong in Lucid Adventure.Episode 49 Rigos One year ago, Zero used Rigos thirst for challenges to entice him with the power of Nightmare. She manipulated him into fighting the God of Combat. Although Zero could be seen in 'Zero's Memory', a piece of memory deeply embedded in Rigos' mind,Episode 44 It seems Rigos is unaware of her true identity as he didn't recognise her name when it was mentioned by God of Combat. Lazie Within a year ago, Zero attacked Lazie in order to acquire his Horns to use for her weapons. After handing Lazie his first ever defeat, she sealed him in the 3rd floor of Black Magic Dungeon and said he might he might see her again if he endured.Episode 9 Sad Smile As Sad Smile is a dog of Giga, Zero gave him HCLW's Golden Gauntlet and Boots and told him to give it to his followers. Sad Smile appears to be unaware of her true identity.Episode 98 No Name The exact relations hsip between Zero and No Name is unclear, but she seems to be one of Zero's subjects. According to Ledinia, The Evil Dragon referred to her as "Zero's one and only failure" and she could be "the key who can stop the destruction of Lucid Adventure".Episode 110 Choco Bibi remarked that she looked like a mixture of Zero and Armes.Episode 72 Zero sent one of her minions to capture her and bring her back to The Source' but No Name shouted that "I won't go back to that place ever again!".Episode 73 Zero then commissioned Scallion Head and his minions to capture her but this failed as well. Seeds The effects of the 'seeds' are currently unknown, but it seems that Zero is able to change her appearance to the 'seeded' players and NPC. It is possible that the 'seeds' are players that have used the power of Nightmare. The players and NPC Zero is known to disguise herself as are Choco Pork Stew, Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Umai. Those with seeds are Black Knights, a giga mercenary with a scar on his right eye, Manager Lee, Pooh Upooh, The Ultimate Healer, Medusa, Wolf, A green haired Giga employee with brown skin, Taoist Kim, Bubbles, Tempest, General Manager Park and Cocomori.Episode 74 Zero identified an unknown character as the beginning of the end of Lucid Adventure. References Category:Character Subpages